The present invention relates generally to the field of document verification, and more particularly to converting and verifying field content of a document.
Many physical documents have fields for a user to input values to initiate a request. The user completes the fields of the document and submits the completed document to another party to initiate a process. While some documents are used for similar purposes, the required contents and location of the fields of each vary drastically. Even documents for similar purposes may require different information or different formatting. Furthermore, with the advent of digitization and transmission of documents, the documents may need additional formatting and validation for proper submittal to a server operated by the other party.